


Kylo Ren's Birthday

by lingi6021



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Incest, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 02:36:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17799521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lingi6021/pseuds/lingi6021
Summary: 一個關於Kylo生日的小短篇，時空交錯AU。Sith!Luke→Anakin|Vader←Kylo未毀容人棍維達、三代同堂亂倫、愛吃醋的開羅人、還有吊帶襪和內衣play





	Kylo Ren's Birthday

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

**Author's Note:**

> 其實只是想畫3P肉而已，所以沒有邏輯(幹


End file.
